


as we watch our love grow

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mpreg, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Out of all the things Wonwoo expected, he did not expect to open the door to a crying, distraught Mingyu on his doorstep at the crack of dawn.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	as we watch our love grow

When Wonwoo first woke up, he was unable to place the reason why he was disturbed from his sleep, Soonyoung was still asleep beside him snoring softly.

Until he heard the banging coming from downstairs.

He checked the time and groaned when he saw it was almost 2 am and stayed lying in bed hoping whoever was at the door would go away so that he could go back to sleep.

“Honey, who’s at the door?” Soonyoung muttered sleepily, having been woken up by the noise as well.

“I don’t know, let’s just hope they go away soon.”

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung slapped him lightly, the glare on his face taking over the previous fatigue, “go and check, what if it’s somebody that needs help?”

“Why would they come to us?”

“Maybe- I don’t know,” Soonyoung sighed and sat up, “just go and see who it is.”

“Why can’t you go and open the door?”

“Do you really want your poor, vulnerable omega to go downstairs to face whatever danger may await?” Soonyoung asked with a pout on his face, moving forward to lean against Wonwoo’s chest.

“You know damn well you aren’t vulnerable or poor Soonyoung,” Wonwoo poked back but the alpha still began getting up from their bed.

“Whatever, you’ll be fine. You have abs.”

Wonwoo chuckled at Soonyoung’s statement before grabbing his glasses and heading downstairs. Whoever was on the other side of the door was still banging persistently and Wonwoo tried to reign in his annoyance at being woken up at the arse crack of dawn. Unlocking the door, he sighed and took a deep breath.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, hold on.”

When he finally opened the door, Wonwoo was confused when he didn’t see anybody there until he looked down and saw a sight that shocked him.

Mingyu was slumped on the floor in front of their door looking as if he had just run out of bed and came here still in his pyjamas with tears streaming down his face. His breathing was uneven and after getting over the initial shock, Wonwoo could see that he was shivering as well.

“Oh my God, Gyu, quick come inside pup,” Wonwoo scooped the younger omega into his arms and brought him inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

He rushed into the living room and placed Mingyu on the couch before looking for any blankets or cushions to warm up the younger. However, he stopped in his tracks when he realised that there was something wrong with Mingyu’s scent. Taking a step forward, he placed his hand against Mingyu’s forehead, feeling him burning up under his hand. Yet the state he was in didn’t indicate that he was in heat which made Wonwoo baffled. It wasn’t until he moved Mingyu’s top a bit and saw his scent glands were an alarming red that he realised what the problem was.

“Oh shit, Mingyu darling, stay here, hyung will be back to help you okay?” Wonwoo kissed his forehead knowing that the omega will be unresponsive for a bit and rushed upstairs back to his room. Soonyoung was still sitting in bed with a slight smile on his face but his face morphed into a frown when he smelt the upset scent of his alpha.

“Wonwoo, what’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked suddenly hopping out of bed in a panic, “and what’s that other scent, it smells like- like-“

“It’s Mingyu,” Wonwoo said grabbing some spare blankets from their room, “he’s having an omega drop.”

“What? But how shouldn’t-“

“I don’t know honey I don’t,” Wonwoo turned to Soonyoung and the omega could see a concealed anger on his husband’s face knowing what was going through his mind, “but he came here and we need to help him.”

“I’ll see what I can do but I doubt we can do anything without his mate here.”

“I know, I’m gonna get Minghao here one way or another.”

They nodded at each other before rushing back downstairs where Mingyu was still curled up on the couch shaking with sobs and the cold. Soonyoung immediately took the young omega into his arms and began shushing him, trying to quieten his cries while also nosing his scent gland at the same time hoping that his calm, soothing pheromones would be able to bring Mingyu back up. He took the blanket that Wonwoo had brought down and used it to cover the two of them.

“Dammit, how has this happened?” Wonwoo paced back and forth behind the couch looking through his phone, “I’m gonna call Minghao right now and tell him that-“

“No!”

The couple froze in shock and looked at Mingyu who had seemingly been shocked out of his trance at the mention of his alpha. Soonyoung quickly gathered himself, going back to soothing the other omega down while shaking his head at Wonwoo.

“If he doesn’t want Minghao we can’t bring him here until the drop is over,” Mingyu visibly flinched again at the mention of his partner’s name but Soonyoung quickly calmed him down, “it might make things worse and we can’t afford that.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo sighed feeling helpless, “is there anything I can do to help?”

“I think we have some green tea in the kitchen,” Soonyoung said thoughtfully, “usually it helps soothe an inflammatory scent gland so maybe make some for our Gyu to drink.”

Wonwoo nodded and went to the kitchen to start making the tea, willing the water to boil faster and the tea to brew quicker. While he was in the kitchen, he took some deep breaths of his own, knowing that if he let his frustration towards Minghao take over it wouldn’t help Mingyu at all. It did irritate him that Mingyu was experiencing such an upsetting drop yet Minghao was nowhere to be found even though he must have known something wasn’t right with his omega.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour, Wonwoo took the tea to the living room and placed it on the coffee table ready for when Mingyu was calm enough to drink it. The younger already looked better, he was no longer shaking and the weird, muffled scent had died down a bit. After a couple more minutes of Soonyoung scenting Mingyu, the younger shuffled away and picked up the mug of tea with his hands, a slight shiver going through his body occasionally.

“That’s it Gyu,” Soonyoung hushed, stroking Mingyu’s back gently, “drink up, it’ll help with your scent gland.”

“Thanks, hyung,” he whispered, throat sore from all the crying he did earlier.

They let Mingyu drink at least half of the tea and waited for the salted swelling of his scent gland to go down before sharing a look and moving closer to him.

“Mingyu-yah,” Wonwoo started while Soonyoung kept a grounding hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it now, and the last we want is to push you.”

“But we need to know what caused the drop.” Soonyoung finished off with a solemn tone.

Mingyu bowed his head down and continued drinking the tea until the last drop seemingly ignorant to everything that the couple had said. It wasn’t until he placed the mug back onto the table that he spoke.

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a heavy silence in the room as Soonyoung and Wonwoo tried to process what Mingyu just said while the omega in question fiddled with the blanket covering him.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung said getting up from the couch, “let me go make you some more tea.”

Wonwoo and Mingyu watched him go before Wonwoo went to sit next to Mingyu putting his arm around the younger. Mingyu rested his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder. Sighing, Wonwoo stroked Mingyu’s hair and kissed his temple before speaking up.

“Did Minghao react poorly? Is that why you’re here?”

Mingyu scoffed, his eyes tearing up again, “I don’t even want to talk to him at this point.”

“So I’m taking it, he doesn’t know then.”

Mingyu shook his head and let out a tired sigh, slumping down in the couch and pressing the heel of his palms on his eyes.

“I was talking to him yesterday because his cousin, her wife is pregnant and I said imagine if that’s us in the future and he just-“ Mingyu’s breath hitched and Wonwoo squeezed his hand tighter, urging him to go on, “he laughed and said I wasn’t even ready to take care of a houseplant and if we had to look after an actual child, we would be screwed.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Wonwoo declared, unable to keep his anger under control any longer.

“No you’re not, I’m not driving to jail every day just to get morning kisses from you,” Soonyoung said as he walked back into the living room with another mug of tea for Mingyu and took a seat on the other side of the omega, “here’s more tea, if you’re pregnant then the more tea the better.”

“Is that how it works hyung?”

“No, but my logic is close enough,” Soonyoung said with a shrug, “also if you truly don’t want to talk with Minghao, you’re gonna be needing bucket loads of tea to deal with your drops.”

“Drops?” Mingyu asked, scrunching his face up in confusion.

“Yeah, what just happened to you,” Wonwoo clarified 

“Yeah I know what just happened but I don’t know what you mean that it will happen more.”

“Mingyu, if you’re away from your alpha for a long time during pregnancy or if you and your alpha’s bond is weak, then you’re gonna have frequent omega drops which aren’t healthy at all.”

“But how do I stop that?”

“Well if you don’t want to be around Minghao or talk this out then you have to sever your connection.”

“Wait what? No! I didn’t mean to go that far I was just, I just-“ Mingyu began shaking again, the tea threatening to fall out of his hands.

“Soonyoung!” Wonwoo scolded his husband, taking the mug out of Mingyu's hands and rubbing the omega’s back.

“Woah, Gyu breath for me,” Soonyoung grabbed Mingyu’s hand releasing a calming scent, “I didn’t mean that will happen to you guys, I was just telling you what could happen. However, you really do have to talk with Minghao, especially since he’s probably worried about where you are right now.”

“Worried? He hasn’t even called me,” Mingyu admitted sadly, once again fiddling with his fingers.

“Okay that’s it,” Wonwoo said standing up, “call him, this is getting ridiculous now.”

Nodding, Mingyu went to bring out his phone only for his eyes to widen in shock before getting up and searching around the couch.

“I don’t have it.”

“Really?” Soonyoung asked looking around the couch with him, “Mingyu what state were you in when you left?”

“I was at the beginning of the drop and Minghao was at work so I didn’t want to call him after what he said so I called someone but I don’t know what happened after that.”

“Well our house is closest so that’s why your omega led you here,” Wonwoo said walking over to pick up his phone, “oh god Minghao is probably going crazy right about now.”

Before Wonwoo could even open his contacts, there was a harsh banging on his door for the second time of the night. This time Soonyoung went to open the door leaving Mingyu and Minghao in the living room to listen in to the conversation.

“Hyung, hyung, he’s gone. I can’t find him, I don’t know where he’s gone.”

“Hey, hey calm down Hao. You’re talking about Mingyu right darling?”

“I was at the studio and Jun hyung called me saying he got a weird call from Mingyu and that I should go check on him but when I came back home he was gone and he left everything behind including his phone and my own phone was almost dead so I just went to Seungcheol hyung’s house cos I thought he would be there but he wasn’t so I went to his workplace and Jeongguk’s place and then I remembered you guys live close so now I’m here and-”

“Hao, I need you to breathe for me okay honey,” Minghao nodded and took a deep breath while wiping away the tears from his eyes, “Mingyu is safe, there’s nothing to worry about now.”

“Gyu is here?” Minghao asked, his voice wavering as he tried to peek his head around the door. Soonyoung chuckled and led the younger boy inside the doorway of the living room.

“Let’s just say both you and your omega seem to have a tendency for knocking on doors in the middle of the night.”

As soon as Minghao saw Mingyu sitting next to Wonwoo on the couch, he rushed over to the omega and hugged him tightly, burying his nose in Mingyu’s hair and breathing in his scent while sobbing.

“Mingyu, Oh my God, I’ve never been so scared in my life, please never do that again please I’m begging you.”

“Sorry Hao,” Mingyu mumbled out, wrapping his arms around Minghao, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What even happened? Junhui told me something about you dropping? Why didn’t you just call me?”

“About that,” Mingyu pulled away so he could look into his alpha’s eyes, “I have something I need to tell you.”

Minghao’s brows scrunched up in confusion and he turned around to look at Soonyoung and Wonwoo only to see the other alpha levelling him with an intimidating glare. Noticing the look on Wonwoo’s face, Soonyoung chuckled nervously and grabbed Wonwoo’s arm to drag him away.

“We’ll be upstairs if you guys need anything!” 

Soonyoung dragged Wonwoo up the stairs to their room. Once he closed the door behind them, he looked at his husband who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Smiling, he stepped forward and tapped Wonwoo’s face softly. 

“Let’s go back to bed, your brother will be fine.”

Wonwoo nodded absentmindedly until he caught what Soonyoung said, “wait, Mingyu isn’t my brother though,” he said with furrowed brows.

“He might as well be the way you look after him.”

Downstairs, Minghao was sitting next to Mingyu on the couch, a worried frown on himself from when Mingyu said that they needed to talk. The taller one was visibly nervous and it made Minghao’s heart ache knowing he had done something to upset him.

“Take your time Gyu, I’m still here.”

Mingyu nodded and lifted his head to face his partner, his eyes trembling as he wiped away the remaining tears in Minghao’s eyes. He pressed a kiss to the crease in his alpha’s forehead and sat back before finally speaking up.

“While you were at the studio, I had an omega drop and usually I would call you. But I was too scared to because I’m,” Mingyu took another deep breath before continuing, “I’m pregnant Hao.”

Watching the emotions flash across Minghao’s face was nerve-wracking for Mingyu as he saw confusion fade into surprise and finally melt into an immense joy as Minghao laughed, happiness flowing from his scent glands as he threw himself around Mingyu. The omega gave him a small smile back and hugged him back until Minghao pulled himself from Mingyu’s grip, confusion once again clouding his face.

“Wait, what did I do to make you scared of me?”

“Um, do you remember that thing you said about houseplants and children?”

At first, Minghao’s face remained scrunched up in bewilderment but MIngyu saw the exact moment that the younger remembered what he said as his face relaxed into an expression of guilt as he knelt down before Mingyu and took the omega’s hands in his, peppering them with kisses in apology.

“Mingyu, I’m so sorry for saying something so stupid,” Minghao apologised in between kisses, “I didn’t mean it in that way but I still shouldn’t have said it. I was just nervous because you asked out of nowhere, but there is nothing I would want more than to raise our beloved child with you. I love you Kim Mingyu.”

“I love you too Minghao,” Mingyu whispered back, pulling Minghao up so that he could kiss his mate’s lips.

“I can’t wait to raise this child together,” Minghao looked back towards the staircase before looking back at Mingyu with a mischievous smile on his face, “unless Wonwoo-hyung kills me and leaves you a single parent.”

Mingyu giggled in response before moving forward to nuzzle Minghao’s scent gland. Playing with Mingyu’s hair, Minghao pressed a kiss to Mingyu’s scent gland, a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry though Gyu, it won’t be that easy to get me away from you.”


End file.
